Fallout of the Giant
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: He died so they could live, facing the darkness of humanity by embracing the light of his own. Now he must begin life anew, in a new place, without his human friends.
1. A light in the mist

The heart of a hero is a lonely one, hungering eternally for companionship. - Unknown

**I.**

The wisps of white held over the lands as they always had; ghosts of cold and substance-free air that needed little breeze to carry itself. Everything was so thick and yet so thin that the eerie mist could at once engulf or free up a living soul brave enough to trek across it's chilly no-man's-land.

A bright flash sparked far out in the thin sheet of white.

From seemingly nowhere, a four-limbed creature scrambled through the translucent wall.

It revealed a dune of dull silver sand as it trudged over it with purpose

As the mist started to clear up ahead, a meadow of moon-colored snow showed. The big grains were so fine, so hardened, that they gave the appearance of a desert floor. Though there was no desert to compete with this strange alien place. What was suddenly revealed to be a hand dark as a water-washed ship came into the halo of light. It did not pause nor deter from it's pathway.

The light sparked again from behind the hand.

In a perfectly even circle, more lights formed and emcompassed the moon meadow.

Then, as they drew closer, they one-by-one were shown to be blinking.

Noises filled the air as the lights were also accompanied by shadows.

These blinking forms in the blanket of mist started to appear in varying distances.

As these pieces made their way across the grainy ground, the hand had finally stopped at a particular snow dune. It cocked its index finger to the side and then started wiggling its metal tips atop the crest of the hill to reveal... a crest. It was metal. It was blinking. It was opening.

The hand brushed away oddly powdery snow, it was as though it had just been newly formed.

With this discovery it began digging, fast, hard, uncovering.

A bright signal sprouted out from a metal hill beneath the smooth snow sands.

Eagerly, the hand pushed down the snow from around the hill, revealing it to be a head.

The head was calm, peaceful. If a smile could have been possible on such a face it was here.

Sensing that the other pieces were coming, the index finger viewed the horizon and started off in the other direction behind the head to seek out the remaining stray parts. Now, the head was all alone as the objects drew nearer. It was into consciousness the headless being was returning to.

To be continued...


	2. Beacons

**I.**

His mind was mesmerized. Bright flashes of something he had never seen before, many various shades took the place of grey, white and black. Suddenly, a hard bump to his head, one that was so familiar it exploded, caused these brillant things to fall around him. They were pretty.

Beautiful.

He was vaguely aware that these flashes were swirling around him and falling like meteors to earth... it was just like _he _had done, only now he wasn't whole. As he heard the familiar sound of his repair signal, he opened his shutters. He was smiling. The colors had been so beautiful, he had done something really good to cause such beauty. His eyes were a dull amber that emitted out in two large conjoined circles on the white, wispy plains. He looked up at the darkness that was around him. Lights, colorless, unremarkable ones, approached him. Oh! So those were the flashes, funny he should see them outside of Rockwell so differently. Rockwell? Oh yes, he was there. But for some reason, he could not find it in himself to remember anything about _Rockwell_.

He was so dazed he was almost in a stupor, the importance of Rockwell could not impede yet.

"I... fix." his words gurgled out.

_Fix. _It was a second word.

"Fix..." He whispered to himself. "Yes," Had he ever used this affirmative word before? "Fix!"

The gravelly familiarity of his voice, these familiar words, nipped at his sense of pleasure. Still satisfied, still not remembering, he looked down and saw he was not fixed, He better start to repair himself, he couldn't go anywhere with just his top part. He started moving his trapped head around in this powdery white stuff. His golden eyes gradually grew to a lighter yellow as the Giant realized something. Oh, the Giant. That's what he was called! His neck was lodged inside the white stuff. As he struggled to free himself he realized his chest was stuck in it also.

He didn't know how long it took him. Eventually, after much time had passed, he had slugged his neck out of the ground. Emcompassing him, he realized the blinking body parts were waiting for him to come out. Unforunately, he was still very much buried. The Giant realized then that he could only hope to get out if more of his pieces were there. He also realized he should eat metal.

"Metal..." His memory fluttered in response. A throb on his head made him glance up.

There was nothing there.

"Hmm..." He rotated his eyes closed, his head dropped slightly to the side. He would wait.

The wind eventually started up a howl, the soft _bleeping _of the antenna on his head acted like a beacon in the growing gale. His blinking pieces became self-appointed sentries. He would go to sleep and dwell on these flashes. They felt good. Ah. These feelings are what colored his lights.

He drifted off into a indefinite sleep.

Again, he realized.

Yes, it would be again.

...


	3. Snowbound shenanigans: Pt 1 of 2

**I.**

It had been a while, a long while. That's all he knew. The Giant blinked his eyes just a little and opened them to find the sky was a striking blue, it was as dark and deep as an ocean. His huge mandible opened a bit as he looked down and realized that he was a armless, legless statue in a huge bowl of white stuff. He was fascinated to see that his hands were at the bottom, the sound of his repair signal, still reliably blinking even in the clear, open day, was out. The Giant saw that his other body parts awaited him all about the brim of the bowl. Pleasantly, he at long last could piece himself back together. And he did. It was a little awkward, but he found his arms and legs were quite willing. The other parts went in with minimal help and it felt great to have them back.

The Giant flexed and swiveled them.

"Hah..." He breathed in crisp air. With a start, he anchored himself up by his arms out of the big hole. Throwing his enormous self around from side to side, the Giant tossed both his legs up on the edges. He tested his arms by doing some frontwards bounces, found his balance and finally centered himself. The Giant looked down at his body to find that everthing was accounted for.

"Hmm..." He did a "small" sideways sommersault and shifted from his comical split position.

It felt weird, being on his feet again. The terrain was soft but sturdy. He looked around and marvelled at the fact that the gray had left, taking the white with it. The second seemed vital somehow, it was as though it could help his memory return. He scratched his cranium where his bump had been. _Bump. _The Giant turned his eyes away from the sky and heard something familiar. "Hungry," he conceeded. Even his voice didn't rumble as deep as his stomach could.

A chuckle pulsed up his ringed throat. That was such a strange, happy sound. The Giant didn't know what the word for this sound was, but he was sure there was one. He had heard others do it. Before the Giant could think more on that, his stomach rumbled again and he touched it.

"Hungry..." His voice grew and he instinctually caught his hanging jaw. The bolt was missing.

Holding it, the Giant looked around and behind him. He glanced down into the hole. Nothing.

Not wanting to leave it out, he roved his eyes around the white surface as far as he could see.

Still nothing. His stomach rumbled.

"Hmm," he held his jaw and felt a twinge of guilt. What if it came back and he wasn't here?

What if food didn't come falling out of the sky, either? He looked up in amazement.

Had _he _thought that? He made that sound again in his throat. A tad wistful, the Giant started off.

Humor, hunger and longing edged in his heart and stomach, disrupting his perfect bliss.

...

The Giant walked a long time. A yellow circle like his eye, which he couldn't really recall from his memories like he had other things, had arched from behind him all the way up to the middle of the sky. He thought at first that maybe the sky was a giant even bigger than he was, but then it didn't blink. When it didn't rotate or close to sleep, he figured it was just part of the big blue.

He was starting to see more colors now, everything was so much more vivid then it use to be.

"Hmm..." His stomach growled again... when had it _stopped _growling? "I am not see the food."

_I am not see the food._

"I not see the food. I 'no' see the food? I see no food. I _don't _see the food." He said finally.

There was suddenly something in the distance that caught his eye. They were dark, square shapes. He stomped forward, narrowing his shutters and peering really hard. "I see food."

The Giant didn't really know whether it was food or not. Well, he was going to find out.

Remembering things would have to wait.

...


	4. Snowbound shenanigans: Pt 2 of 2

**I.**

The Giant looked upon half-sunken ships in the murky waters. His enormous jaw fell open and then hung sideways. He lifted it up with his hand and the shutters in his eyes went up. The robot leaned his free one out and took the closet one by the bow. He spotted a long metal rod which stuck out of the front. Smacking his huge chops, the Giant snapped the end off and shoved it in.

"Hmm..." He said, pleased when he could finally rotate his whole steam-shovel jaw around.

Three feet, then six feet and eight feet of metal went into his newly secured mouth one-by-one. He was a little surprised himself that he was able to gobble up half an old ship up in five gigantic gulps. The Giant sighed in resplendence and lowered back on his arms, enjoying the feel of the crunchy, hard food in his mouth again. He ground it slowly like a cow with cud just to savor it.

He anchored back further and then noticed that the clouds were returning to frame the sky.

Wanting to further explore his new terrain, the Giant rolled along the palms of his iron hands so that he was upright in just three seconds. He cocked his head slightly to the side as he marveled at how fast he could move, remembered that he could and then started walking along the body of water. The Giant meandered the edge as the murky gray started becoming clear in patches as the clouds opened up in different areas. Sunlight spread through with a pretty light buttery color.

The Giant admired it through the deep gray colors as they darkened.

That was when he came upon a particular sunny spot. Hard, rubbery skin the same color as the gray water emerged through the surface at least ten times scattered all around. The Giant was mesmerized as huge, bulbous eyes that were rich with a deep, dark brown appeared on them.

He felt an excitement as he witnessed these creatures blink as they stared back at him. The iron man stomped up to them and noticed that the closet one - the one that had most of it's skin out of the water - had a hole the size of his eyes. Closing one of them, he leaned down and peered inside. There was a sudden hiss and something shot out at him at full force, knocking him back.

"Wah!" He yelped and fell on his bottom. The violent vibrations caused all the animals to moan.

He shook his head dizzily and regained his bearings. Feeling guilty, the Giant reached out one of his hands to touch the huge animal. It blinked and then moved back nervously when it was just a few feet from him. The Giant reeled his hand back and felt disheartened this time. Something in that moment clicked. He reached out and the creature pulled back. Why was this so familiar? It seemed a trigger towards rejection was spiking some more latent memories. So far, he realized with a pang of heartache, this was the most potent memory yet because he caused him sadness.

It was the saddest yet because this time it felt like it was about someone.

The Giant shook his head again and noticed that spurts of water were jettisoning from the other holes on the animals. Recovering from his gray mood, the Giant watched them eagerly as they raised their huge tails in the air. The Giant mimicked this with a handstand. He then swung his head forward to see them waving their tails at him. He beamed at their acceptance and moved his legs back and forth. The creatures hummed and waved their tails again at him, shooting out steamy water again. Satisfied the Giant fell back on his metal bum and sent out more vibrations.

This time they disappeared back into the water.

He waited for a moment and heard their humming turn to loud, whiny bellows that lingered on.

The Giant opened his mouth and let out a wail like giant bells and trains being thrown down an iron tunnel. He heard the whales cry out in protest to this noise and tilted his head pleasantly; to him it sounded like they were saying he was one of them now. The Giant had finally found what he now knew had been missing; someone his size, someone who understood about being big. It was with this thought that the Giant also realized he was missing someone else. This person was not big but their soul was. _Soul_. The Giant was startled by this memory, but also determined as well. There was a desire to find this person and it was strong, so much in fact that he moved on.

He was confused as to why he felt this way but he knew finding this person was important.

With no hunger pangs, need for sleep and all traces of exploration out of his system, the Giant focused on finding this _Soul _he seemed to remember. He looked high and low along the snowy plateaus. The sky darkened as he wandered aimlessly and yet with a growing need to find out where this _Soul _was. The wind picked up and snow started assailing his face as a blizzard blew.

"SOULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"He cried out but his voice was caught up in the growing gale and was all but stifled. The Giant moved through the thickening white wall with his honey-lit eyes acting as searchlights. Despite all of this mounted against him, the Giant continued his harrowing search. Time seemed to go on forever until he was sure night had arrived, though no stars lit his lonely trek. No souls lit his huge heart. The Giant collapsed onto his knees and exhaled shakily.

His heart _was _huge, but it was also empty.

He curled up into a tight ball, brought his knees close to his chest and rotated his eyes shut.

How he longed to remember who this person was, how he regretted for not caring initially.

The Giant cried out a loud, long, lonely bellow to the wind, understanding why whales whined.

To be continued...


End file.
